


So Sweet a Changeling

by ptgreat



Series: Somebody Else's Robin [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptgreat/pseuds/ptgreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Except when it comes to Batman, her Puddin' doesn't like to play the same game for too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She Never Had So Sweet a Changeling

**Author's Note:**

> I might add more to this at some point, either as a continuation or slice of life drabbles for this 'verse.

“Adopting” the circus baby was the fluffy white frosting on the arsenic wedding cake. Lent some authenticity to her and Mr. J’s latest go at playing house. And boy did it drive Bats batty to deal with their little Robin Goodfellow. But as much fun as it was to have a bundle of joy, Harley never figured it would last long. Never figured she’d want it to. Until Mr. J got bored with it all, decided tonight was their last as a whole family

“Time to put the brat out to pasture, eh Harls?”

Dick whimpered. Blood on the floor. Blood in his mouth. Blood staining his bright clothes and streaking his face with the tears and the snot. He was a mess of fear and trauma and bodily fluids, curled up on the cold, dirty cement of this week’s hidey hole.

“Now, now. None of that, kiddo.”

Her babies snarled and snapped their jaws, their chains clanking as the links went taut and slack and taut, while Mr. J brought the tire iron down on the ten-year-old again. And again. And again. Each time it landed with a fleshy thwack that knocked the breath out of Dick as a wet choke.

“You can’t live with Mommy and Daddy forever.”


	2. Knight of His Train, to Trace the Forests Wild

The authorities found his remains three days later. Two officers threw up. When Commissioner Gordon’s daughter brought him lunch that afternoon, he smiled, thanked her, and, once she’d left him with a kiss on the cheek, dropped the sandwich into the trashcan beside his desk. Batman had been especially serious, that tight mouth bloodless, as he studied the scene.


	3. [She] Crowns Him with Flowers and Makes Him All Her Joy

The news was a soft murmur on the small television that had been fixed to the stark powder blue wall. Harley, face scrubbed clean and hair still down and damp from her shower, watched Vicki Vale cover the macabre story on scene. In a few weeks, it would be old news. Just another episode of Gotham violence.

“…Although the cause of death is still uncertain, autopsy reports confirm that the body was indeed torn apart by one or more large predators, possibly feral dogs. I was given no comment when I questioned the Commissioner on the possible involvement of the Joker’s accomplice, Harley Quinn who has been known to possess two spotted hyenas…”

Harley changed the channel, surfing through the limited options until she happened upon an episode of Spongebob Squarepants already playing. Mr. J hated it but Dick sometimes sang the theme song when he was bored. She tossed the remote onto the bedside table and rested her head on one hand, her elbow propped next to the tray of unappetizing texture-less hospital food. Was the bowl of brown supposed to be pudding? Dick seemed as equally unimpressed with his lunch.

“When do you think I can have Crocky Crunch?”

She tucked his hair behind his ear, careful not to touch the dark mottling on his face. Some of the bruises were already yellowing. They’d need to drop the hospital scene pretty soon but that was all right. A quick smash and grab at the hospital pharmacy followed by a nice vacay with Ivy, who was taking care of her babies right now, was even better than what the doctor ordered.

“It’s probably gonna be a while, sweetie. But if you’re good and take your medicine I’ll let ya eat it for breakfast, lunch, and dinner when you’re better.”

Her little Robin Goodfellow smiled.


End file.
